


The Pure and The Pathetic

by GreenTomato13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence, im kinda going to make it up as i go soooooooo....., yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTomato13/pseuds/GreenTomato13
Summary: Crowley bumps into some old... colleges and they sew some seeds that can only grow into something bad... something really bad.(VIOLENCE FROM THE START)(TAGS ARE NOT COMPLETE- Im not 100% sure what's going to happen so I may have to add tags as I go)





	1. Prologue

His hand edged further. Like a puppet on a string, the blade followed its master. The demon had clearly won, the defeated's neck grasped harshly by burning claws. The beasts pride was revernous finally feeding off the forbidden fear it so rightfully deserved. Terror shook under his hold as he scratched the blade across angelic wings. Hope rolled down the Aziraphale's face.

 

“Crowley...please…”

 

A sick snigger escaped his lips in a hiss. His form quivered for a moment with a lethal laugh before silence sliced the crowd… Eyes for a moment but the moment ended the only way it could with a deep thud of the fiery blade.

  
“ Pathetic”

 


	2. Wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During WW2 (after the church)

Crowley wasn't entirely sure when he had fallen for Aziraphale… pun not intended of course. Though he reckoned it was hard happened somewhere after the crucifixion but before the fall of Rome. Not that he realised it then of course but that was around about the time he started finding himself lost in thought about the angel and what they could be so it also around about the same time he started trying his best to ignore such feelings.

It was easier to deny the feeling existed considering the circumstances. he, after all, was a demon. He was all that was wrong with the world and then some. it diddnt help the angel believe he was not...

“Not capable of love”

“Really?” Crowley stretched his legs out over the end of the sofa with an unamused sigh. His head rested in the angel lap.

“Yes, apparently” Aziraphale was reading from a book issued by heaven that was meant to educate him what to expect from demons while idly (and humorously ) playing with a demons hair.

Aziraphale completely and utterly believed heaven was completely good… or at least he liked to think that was what he believed. Hed spent enough time on earth and around Crowley to begin second guessing whether that was true… he also guiltily hope this wasn't true because he had recently realised he was hopelessly and completely in love with his foul friend… not that Crowley had realised this.

Aziraphale, however, knew that Crowley was in love with him, he could sense love so it diddnt takes long to realise who his snake eyed friend was in love with. He had however foolishly presumed Crowley realised he was in love with him…

There was a loud noise that signalled the other residents of Soho to rush out there houses into bunkers and subways. Neither moved. They knew the book shop would miraculously Survive anything thrown at it while they were sat in it.

"I am going to assist with finding and healing survivors after" Aziraphale mentioned after a few mintues turning the page in his book.

"You shouldn't just miracle them."

"Well, we will just have to see" Aziraphale sighed.

"They'll ban you again, Angel" they both knew this was true. It wasn't like heaven would ignore him carelessly miracle every other blitz casualty. They were getting rather a lot of souls thanks to the 'do good' feeling of war and the rise in prayers.

"Well, it's a shame I don't have anyone who could help" he looked down at the demon with a false expression of despair. This look was well known between the two but this time Crowley needed real convincing.

"I can't heal People, I'm a demon" Crowley laughed sitting up making Aziraphale place his book to the side.

"Why? You've done it before…" this was true Crowley had healed many humans over the years as well as helped them not that he ever admitted he had good intentions behind it, "why not now?"

"I'm only in London to keep an eye on the fucking Nazis" Crowley glared he wasn't enjoying the war as much as a demon would be expected to, "and I don't heal people im a demon. I'm evil. remember."

"But my dear, your not…"

A hand flew towards Aziraphale gripping his throat with striking speed. He did not flinch.

"I'm not kind. I'm evil. I'm a fucking demon. I could cause you more suffering than humankind cause themselves." Crowley hissed darkly through a scowl, "I could destroy you."

He realised what he was saying. Let go of the angel who simply looked unamused and unfazed by the moment of anger.

"So will you assist me?" the angel moved on quickly hoping to take the thick air with him.

"You never flinch…" Crowley commented in slight disbelief. This had happened before but now... even when he knew so much of what hed done. Even after watching so many die thanks to the war that Aziraphale must believe he started… Even knowing what was happening to so many innocent people. Knowing he stood by and sometimes even had to assist their nightmarish schemes.

"I don't believe you would ever harm me?"

Crowley would later swear the following events never happened. Aziraphale would happily play alone.

He broke down in tears.

He wasn't sure why but every inch of him drained out of his eyes. Every second of eternity rolled down his cheeks. He was shaking and every inch of him was numb spare the burning in his eyes. Pure emotion spilt into gasps, hisses and choughs. His body appeared as though it could shatter any second. It may of if it wasn't for the safe arms that wrapped themselves around the inhuman mess. The angel had not seen a celestial cry since the rebellion so it was an understatement to say he was worried. he diddnt notice the patch of dampness making a home in his jumper. he did notice the sudden silence of fear when Crowley staggered back to reality. the angel just began to hum quietly as the sore eyes demon slowly become comfortable with the embrace. he was working his way up to saying something so the angel softly faded out his soft rhythm. the demon inhaled deeply preparing the courage.

"how?" it was more of a breath than a sentence.

“I trust you.” though it was more of a promise than a sentence.

“Thank you” though it was more of an, I love you.

the siren started again and it was over.


End file.
